gfaqsfffandomcom-20200215-history
Fine Fantasy/Pending/A/Item/Battle Pack
Akin to LR's Recovery Items, only being able to carry around X amount of items at a time? * Justified with being able to regain items at the Coliseum. * Aka travel pack ** Where the "real" inventory is available only in cities/camps * Three variants: ** All items have a weight and the player a max. weight capacity ** Max. count of each item count/type ** Both * Acquired items when inventory space is full can be sent to the "bank", or swapped out with another item that is sent instead * In the case of max. item type, players are automatically restocked upon speaking * Runes not counting? As they have cooldown instead? But instead have 1 per abil / X amount of max. runes carried? * Only one item of each item type "tier"? ** So if you've equipped Potions, no High-Potions for you? *** But you can still equip an elixir thing? * Benefits: ** Player can gain a lot of items of enemies without just stacking up to an infinite pack when you really just use 1 at a time, and not often *** Finite packs make the player not feel overwhelmed *** And it's not OP to have 5 ultima bustahs, since you know, there are just 5 of them ** Players can use items without feeling like they're losing something they might not get back *** Restocking, yo *** Also Coliseum * Restocking ** Items are placed in Hammerspace ** Said space can only be accessed from certain points/with certain objs *** 1-way deposits (the player has one that overflow items are placed in) **** Certain quest items, if not weightless, must be placed in the battle pack. Instead of destroying already existing items, they are sent to the Hammerspace inventory. These quest items cannot be sent. *** 1-way retrievers (the player can restock already equipped items) **** Placed before boss battles / in camps **** Make it known that the receiver can only retrieve already existing items. *** 2-way (the player can edit their pack as they please) **** Cities only Travel Pack Bag Empty |- !colspan="3"| |- |style="width: px;"| |style="width: px;"| !style="width: px;"| |} 1 down |colspan="3"| |- !colspan="3"|Potion !colspan="3"| |- |style="width: px;"|10 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|10 |style="width: px;"| |style="width: px;"| !style="width: px;"| |} 2 down |colspan="3"| |colspan="3"| |- !colspan="3"|Potion !colspan="3"|Cure Rune !colspan="3"| |- |style="width: px;"|10 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|10 |style="width: px;"|250 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|250 |style="width: px;"| |style="width: px;"| !style="width: px;"| |} Full (1) |colspan="3"| |colspan="3"| |- !colspan="3"|Potion !colspan="3"|Cure Rune !colspan="3"|Ultima Rune |- |style="width: px;"|10 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|10 |style="width: px;"|250 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|250 |style="width: px;"|50000 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|50000 |} Full (2) |colspan="3"| |colspan="3"| |colspan="3"| |- !colspan="3"|Potion !colspan="3"|Regen Potion !colspan="3"|Elixir !colspan="3"|Cure Rune |- |style="width: px;"|0 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|10 |style="width: px;"|5 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|5 |style="width: px;"|2 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|2 |style="width: px;"|0 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|200 |- |colspan="3"| |colspan="3"| |colspan="3"| |colspan="3"| |- !colspan="3"|Pandora's Box !colspan="3"|Grenade !colspan="3"|Firaga Rune !colspan="3"|Tetra Rune |- |style="width: px;"|1 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|1 |style="width: px;"|5 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|25 |style="width: px;"|0 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|2000 |style="width: px;"|0 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|2500 |} Pockets Empty |- !colspan="3"| |- |style="width: px;"| |style="width: px;"| !style="width: px;"| |} |style="border-radius:20px;"| |- !colspan="3"| |- |style="width: px;"| |style="width: px;"| !style="width: px;"| |} |style="border-radius:20px;"| |- !colspan="3"| |- |style="width: px;"| |style="width: px;"| !style="width: px;"| |} |} 1 down |colspan="3"| |- !colspan="3"|Potion !colspan="3"| |- |style="width: px;"|99 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|99 |style="width: px;"| |style="width: px;"| !style="width: px;"| |} |style="border-radius:20px;"| |colspan="3"| |- !colspan="3"|Grenade !colspan="3"| |- |style="width: px;"|25 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|25 |style="width: px;"| |style="width: px;"| !style="width: px;"| |} |style="border-radius:20px;"| |colspan="3"| |- !colspan="3"|Guard Rune !colspan="3"| |- |style="width: px;"|0 |style="width: px;"|/ !style="width: px;"|1000 |style="width: px;"| |style="width: px;"| !style="width: px;"| |} |}